White Day Surprise
by iheartgod175
Summary: It's White Day at Starlight Academy, the day where men give return gifts for the girls. For Johnny Bepp, it's also the day where he must make good on his promise to give his gift-giver a big surprise. The trouble is, he can't seem to figure out how to truly show his appreciation. ::Sequel to Unexpected Surprise:: ::Johnny/Orihime fluffiness, with mentions of Ichigo/Naoto::


Yeah, I know. White Day was like, three months ago. I fail. Really.

If you can ignore that, here's another Johnny/Orihime fluffy fic that is sure to cheer you up. And this one is going to be much longer than last time, I promise.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Aikatsu. I'm pretty sure that if I did, Johnny/Orihime would be an actual pairing, as well as Naoto/Ichigo.

* * *

**White Day Surprise**

Johnny Bepp was the kind of person one wouldn't associate with the word 'nervous'. He was confident, showy, extravagant, and in a word, strange. But if one looked at him, they wouldn't see nervousness in him. If he _was _nervous, then he did a pretty good job of hiding it.

There are, however, exceptions to that rule. There are times where a person's mask slips and cracks, and their true self is exposed for the whole world to see.

For Johnny, the situation at hand was one where he couldn't act like his showy, extravagant self during class. It was one where he literally ran a hole through his floor thinking about, and it made his heart beat like a drum every time he thought about it.

Or to be more specific, when he thought about _her._

Last month, Headmistress Orihime had bought Johnny Bepp chocolates for Valentine's Day. After years of yearning for someone to give him chocolates of any kind, his wish had finally come true on that day, when she gave him the share she'd set aside for him. Sure, she'd said that it was courtesy chocolate, but he was certain that there was more behind it. He hadn't bothered to ask her because, well, she'd probably knock his mouth clean off his face if he did. Of course, after subjecting her to one of his infamous teasing bouts, he thanked her for the chocolates and left the office.

That shouldn't have really been a stress factor...until he remembered what she'd said before he left, and his response to it.

_"Bepp, I look forward to seeing what you'll get for me on White Day."_

_"You just wait, Headmistress. When White Day rolls around, you'll be in for a big surprise!"_

As usual, he had been quite confident when he'd given that response. But now, he was pretty sure he had shoved his foot into his mouth. White Day was coming up fast, if his students' excitement didn't reveal that already. And he had no idea what he was going to come up with for White Day.

The worry he was feeling got to the point where he accidentally gave his honeys the wrong moves for the newest dance routine he'd come up with. The result was catastrophic, as most of the girls had to see the nurse for a twisted ankle or pulled muscle. Johnny felt even more terrible about it when he received a stern lecture from the Headmistress an hour afterwards.

"Don't worry, Headmistress, I won't let this happen again!" he apologized, bowing repeatedly.

"It had better not," the Headmistress replied sharply, "or else, I might have to find a new dance teacher."

As Johnny left the room, he saw Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki standing there, watching him with the most concerned stares he'd ever seen from them. He tried to pull off one of his dazzling, confident smiles, but the attempt fell flat.

"Hello, you three. I take it your idol activities are going well?" he asked.

"Johnny-sensei, is there something wrong? You've been quite distracted during class," Ichigo asked.

_That would be kind of stretching it, Starmiya, _Johnny thought to himself, but he didn't vocalize his thoughts. "Oh, what's the use? The worry I have right now has been eating me alive for the last few days!" he exclaimed.

"What are you worried about?" Ran asked, one eyebrow arched.

To their surprise, a light blush formed on their teacher's face. He scratched his cheek nervously and said, "Well...I'm thinking about getting the Headmistress something special for White Day..."

Whatever Ichigo and her friends were expecting, it was safe to say that this wasn't it. They stared at Johnny with expressions varying from surprise, to disbelief, to devilish.

"EH?!" Ichigo's exclamation could have been heard several cities away.

"Well, that's something I didn't expect from you, Johnny-sensei," Ran noted offhandedly.

"Does this mean you and the Headmistress are in a relationship?" Aoi asked, her grin threatening to split her face.

Johnny blanched at this statement. "Wha-NO! No, no, no! We're just friends, really! Friends!" he insisted.

"Right," Aoi replied, the devilish smirk still on her face, "and Ichigo and that janitor were 'just friends' after she gave him her chocolates on Valentine's Day."

Ichigo's face went redder than a strawberry as three pairs of eyes turned in her direction. She then turned on Aoi, her cheeks puffed out.

"Aoi! Y-You weren't supposed to mention that to anyone!" Ichigo pouted. "Now I'll be the talk of the whole school!"

The blue-haired girl smirked. "I can see it now: 'World Class Idol Dates School Janitor'! It practically sells itself!"

As Ichigo hurriedly tried to stop Aoi from talking about her relationship with Naoto, Ran turned towards her teacher with a serious expression.

"Well, Johnny-sensei, since these two are obviously busy doing their own thing, why don't you tell me what's going on?" she said.

"On Valentine's Day, the Headmistress gave me some courtesy chocolate, and then said that she was looking forward to seeing what I would get for her on White Day. The problem is, I have no idea for what I'm going to! I promised her a big surprise, but I'm afraid I won't deliver on that promise! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

Ichigo felt a bead of sweat trickle down her face at this. "J-Johnny-sensei, you don't need to yell..."

"Sorry...but seriously, what am I going to do?"

The three went silent for a moment as they started thinking up different ideas. Then, Aoi snapped her fingers.

"I know what we can do!" she exclaimed. "Follow me!"

With that, she grabbed her teacher's hand and led him back to the classroom.

"Um, Aoi? What exactly are we doing?" Ichigo questioned as she and Ran followed her.

Aoi grinned. "You'll see in a moment."

* * *

The next day, Johnny went with Aoi and Ichigo to the costume store to get the rest of the necessary things for the great surprise. Compared to yesterday, Johnny wasn't as nervous. In fact, he seemed to be quite excited about it.

"So, let me get this straight. Apparently More than True will be supplying the music, you'll be supplying the fireworks and Starmiya will be supplying the cake," he said.

"Yup!"Aoi replied. "If things go the way I think it will, this will definitely repay her for Valentine's Day."

"I thought White Day gifts were supposed to be smaller than Valentine's Day gifts," Johnny inquired.

Both Ichigo and Aoi gave him looks of utter disapproval. "Oh, no, Johnny-sensei! Haven't you heard the term _sanbai gaeshi_? It basically means to 'triple the return'. The return gift should be two to three times the worth of the Valentine's gift," Aoi explained.

"So...a simple cake isn't going to cut it, right?" he said.

"Definitely not!" both girls answered in unison.

Johnny raised his hands in surrender at this, a bead of sweat coming down his face. "Okay, honeys. I understand. And you're right. I think it would be a major disappointment to the Headmistress if I return her favor by just giving her a mere cake. Oh, no. She looks forward to seeing what I'll come up with, and I'm going to make sure I follow up on that!"

Johnny spun around dramatically before pointing at the wall, fire evident in his eyes. "Let's have a great White Day Showtime, honeys!"

"Alright!" Ichigo and Aoi declared. With renewed enthusiasm, Johnny took the costume that Aoi was holding and ran out the door...

...only to be stopped by a small alarm going off as he left. Johnny stopped mid run, and looked around, utterly confused. "Wha-"

"Hey!" The owner of the costume shop, a small, rotund man with glasses, marched out from the supply room with a load of boxes in his arms and a scowl on his face. "Where do you think you're going without paying for that?!"

Ichigo and Aoi sighed, while Johnny just laughed nervously. "We can have a great White Day Showtime...right after I pay for this."

* * *

The White Day Showtime was going to be held in two days time, and so far, things were starting to go well. Naoto had agreed to play the music and Ichigo's friends were joining in the show. Ichigo and her mother had prepared a special White Day cake for Headmistress Orihime that was to be delivered the next day to her desk along with a special note that Johnny had written for her.

Aoi had designed the whole surprise to be a treasure hunt of sorts. The first thing that Orihime would discover from Johnny was the cake as well as the invitation to the show. The second would be Spicy Ageha's special Coord, which she would wear for the big performance. The final step would be the actual performance, which would be livestreamed around the whole school so everyone could see it.

Practice for the dance was progressing smoothly. Although they had less dancers than usual because of the incident that had happened a few days ago, those involved gave nothing less than their absolute best during practice. This held especially true for Johnny, as he was going to be at the front and center of it all.

Ichigo and Naoto, along with the rest of More than True, collaborated together on a new song. They finally decided to do a song with classical rock, entitled "Masquerade Night" to match both of their costumes.

At last, after hours of toil and sweat, the day finally arrived. The whole day, Ichigo's class did nothing but set up everything for the performance, including the treasure hunt. When they were done, Johnny looked ready to collapse into a chair and sleep, but he couldn't do that just yet. With the box carrying his precious cargo in hand, he made his way over to the Headmistress' office and opened the door. Ichigo had told him that she wasn't in at the moment, which gave him the perfect opportunity to drop off the first piece of the treasure hunt.

No sooner had he put the box on her desk than he heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. Straightening the note so she could see it, he quickly exited her room, doing his best not to look too suspicious as he left.

Orihime Mitsushi stared in utter surprise as Johnny Bepp walked hurriedly down the hallway without looking back. Before she could call out to him, he was down the hall and around the corner. Shaking her head, she walked into her office, noting that nothing had been tampered with in her absence.

She was surprised to see the white box sitting on top of her desk, though, and a note, which did add more to her growing suspicion. She walked over to the box, and noted the sweet aroma of frosting coming from it. She picked up the note and examined the neatly written print.

_Hello, Headmistress._

_This is the first surprise that I've put out for you for White Day. A sweet start to what will be quite a fantastic surprise.  
_

_After this, I'd like for you to join me at the park, where the second half of your White Day surprise awaits._

_-Johnny Bepp_

Orihime looked up at the box, then back at the note, and then shook her head and smiled. "What are you up to this time, Bepp?" she said as she opened up the box. Inside was a medium-sized, rectangular cake, topped with white frosting, white strawberries and drizzled with chocolate. On top of the cake was a white heart that read "Happy White Day" in black letters. As she started to dig in to the delicious treat, she became completely unaware of a set of eyes watching her from the door.

Ichigo Hoshimiya struggled to contain her laughter as she held up a walkie talkie to her ear. "Part one of the surprise is a go."

* * *

A short time later after school had let out, Orihime decided to take a long way to the park. Part of her was still very curious as to what Bepp could be planning for White Day. The cake had been delicious, and she was half-expecting for him to just give her that. But she'd learned over the years to expect the unexpected with the extravagant dance teacher.

Halfway to the park, she caught sight of the man that she was looking for. Johnny was standing with his back to her, talking with Ichigo and the boy who usually worked as the janitor at the school. Now, he had his hair spiked up, with a large bang covering his right eye, and dressed in black and red. Ichigo was also dressed in the same attire, and behind them were a couple of other students wearing black and purple, black and blue, and black and orange.

Before she had a chance to get next to them, Ichigo happened to look over and see her come over to them. "Ah! Johnny-sensei, the Headmistress is here!"

Johnny's eyes widened with surprise as he turned around to face her. "Already?" he asked.

"I followed your instructions all the way here. I must thank you for that delicious cake you left in my office. It was delicious," she said.

"Ah, you're welcome. Starmiya and her mother made it," Johnny answered, feeling much more confident than he had been a few days ago. "So..."

Orihime's left eyebrow quirked upwards. "So...?"

"So, uh, would you mind joining me for a very special dance that I hope to put on for the honeys tonight?" he asked finally, his face reddened.

Orihime smiled. "I would definitely love to, Bepp. I have one question, though," she asked.

"And what's that?" Johnny blinked.

"Are you sure your dance skills can match up to mine?" she teased, her mouth curled into a sly smile.

Johnny grinned. He could never resist a challenge, especially when it came from other dancers. He spun on his heel excitedly and threw out his right hand in a thumbs up.

"Oh, you are so on!" he declared. "We'll make it a competition then! May the best dancer win!"

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Johnny-sensei, I don't think that's how it's supposed to work..."

Naoto put his hand on her shoulder, a look of resignation on his face. "I'd say just roll with it."

* * *

About an hour later, Johnny collapsed into a lawn chair, every part of his body aching and sweat pouring down his face. It had taken a lot in him to keep up with his boss, who was still in her prime even though it had been years since her last performance.

"So...does this mean I win?" she asked, her smirk teasing. Sweat adorned her forehead, and her face was also somewhat red.

Johnny laughed. "I guess so. I shouldn't have expected less from a member of the legendary Masquerade," he admitted.

"This has been a wonderful White Day, Bepp. I knew you would come up with something extravagant," she said.

"You want to know the best part of this? It's not even over!" Johnny said, leaping off of the park bench.

Orihime looked at him like he was crazy. "Wait, that dance wasn't your big finish?" she asked.

"Nope. I forgot to mention that there was one extra part of the surprise," he said. "And it should be going off in three, two..."

Right before Johnny finished his countdown, a high pitched whine filled the air. Both Orihime and Johnny looked up to see a white firecracker shoot into the sky, exploding into a shower of white and blue sparks. Not long afterwards, green, blue and red ones lit up the sky, drawing sighs of awe from the crowd surrounding them.

"This is the perfect way to finish White Day," she said. She then turned to Johnny. "I don't know how I can thank you for this."

Johnny smiled slightly, his cheeks reddening. "I can think of one way..."

"And what would that be?"

Johnny bowed with the class of any gentleman. "Would you care to join me for a romantic walk in the park?" he asked.

Orihime giggled. "I would."

Grinning, Johnny extended his hand towards her, and the two of them made their way towards the park, even as fireworks continued to blast off in the distance. Johnny did his best to keep from doing his "Good job, me" pose as he realized that he was walking with the woman he'd been dreaming about for months. He still had a long way to go before he would tell her his feelings, of course, but so far, this was a major improvement.

As they left, there was the whir and flash of a camera that filled the air. A blue and white camera with rainbow star designs and a smiley face sticker disappeared into the bushes.

Ichigo looked over at Aoi nervously. "Aoi, really?" she asked.

Her blue-haired friend had a grin that looked ready to split her face. "Wait until the school sees this!" she declared, her voice giving away her intentions.

"Aoi, I really think you're getting your hopes up. You know that Johnny-sensei can't really pursue a relationship with the Headmistress. It'll start a huge scandal that could ruin his reputation, as well as hers, and that of Starlight Academy's!" Ran admonished. "If I were you, I would think twice about posting that picture."

Aoi groaned. "You're right. I should've known, as I am the 'Idol Expert' after all," she said. "Alright, I won't post it."

Ran and Ichigo sighed. "That's a relief," they both said.

When Aoi's smirk returned, the two idols knew that they had said that too soon. Aoi showed them a photo of Ichigo and Naoto, standing in the gazebo late at night and kissing under the stars. Ran's eyes widened in shock, and Ichigo's face went a shade of red remotely impossible for a human.

"I'll just post this one on my blog instead!" she squealed, and shot out of the bushes to head back to the dorm rooms.

After ten seconds of sitting there in shell-shocked silence, both Ran and Ichigo took off after their devious friend.

"AOI!" Ichigo yelled as she lead the way, half-dragging Ran along. "Come back here with that camera!"

Johnny and Orihime turned to see the commotion behind them. After deciding it was best if they didn't find out, they turned back around and continued their walk through the park, laughing and talking under the stars.

And as their hands intertwined, Orihime couldn't deny that it was the best White Day she'd ever had.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Aw, now wasn't that cute? Hopefully this will make up for the fact that I failed to get this story out four months ago...**_

_**Granted, I haven't watched Aikatsu in a very long time, but I kept thinking of Johnny/Orihime short fics for the longest time. I swear, aside from Naoto/Ichigo, those two are rapidly becoming my favorite couple. Who knows, I might just do a series of one-shots based on the two of them.**_

_**Let me know what you think, and leave constructive criticism if needed!**_

_**God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
